Sunny Beaches
by Samhain Eve
Summary: There is a sand ninja that smells exactly like a sunny beach. Kiba has recently gotten addicted to this scent and is slowly losing his mind. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! WARNING: YAOI. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: This is a response to the story "Wait, you're gay?" It was written by fulofhyperness for me so I decided to do a story for her. I hope that it turns out okay. Thank you for an amazing story fulofhyperness. YOU ROCK!**

* * *

><p>I ran as hard as I could to try and get away from the addicting smell. Every time I would catch a whiff of it, I would be reminded of a warm, sunny beach with lots of sand. It drove me mad with lust and I didn't think I could survive if I was rejected, so I avoided the one person that could make me lose my mind. It wasn't too hard for the most part, seeing as how the other person lived in a different village.<p>

When I heard that some ninjas from Suna were going to be visiting Konoha, I knew that _he _would be with them. I ran as fast as I could to try and get away from them before they even arrived. I knew that Gaara would come, if only to see Naruto. I knew that he and Naruto had a special connection, and it drove me mad with envy. I wished that I could have that sort of connection. I couldn't help but be attracted to the Sand ninja. His smell was so addicting that I couldn't think straight and any mention of him would result in me having to 'relieve' myself.

"Damn him! Why does he smell so good?" I asked myself. I had been getting more and more irritated with people; so much so that I just decided to avoid everyone all together. I had even begun getting irritated with Akamaru.

When I had snapped at him, he looked at me and told me, "Kiba, you need to tell him how you feel. I know that you don't want to be rejected, but this is driving me insane. When you tell him, come and find me. I can't stand being around you when you are like this."

I hadn't seen my faithful dog since. I felt completely alone and I knew that I was starting to mentally break down. I ran until I got to my favorite hiding place: the Forest of Death. On one of my solo missions, I had found a little cave. It was secluded and I knew that I would be safe there. As far as I knew, no one knew about it. I made sure that no one followed me whenever I went there.

When I got there, I pushed away the shrubbery I had placed there in order to cover up the entrance, and walked in. Over time, I had moved some of my own possessions into the little alcove. There was a decent enough place to sleep and a few books to pass the time when I was there. I never told anyone, but I was a real book freak. I could read for hours on end and just forget everything around me.

I decided to get my favorite book, Artemis Fowl, and curled up on my makeshift bed. I soon felt myself starting to drift off. I welcomed the sleep gratefully. I knew that I would probably dream of him, but I didn't care. At least I was alone. I didn't want anyone to hear me in my sleep. My dreams tended to be very... interesting, especially when they involved Gaara.

**I opened my eyes to find myself in Suna. I was in the Kazekage's mansion and I was in the Kazekage's room. I knew that Gaara was in a meeting with the head shinobi from the village and I was patiently awaiting his return. It was really starting to get on my nerves because he had been so busy lately that he didn't even have time for me. I intended to make him repay me when he got home tonight.**

**When Gaara finally walked through the door, I was sitting on the couch with nothing on but my boxers. I was innocently licking whipped cream off of strawberries before eating them and I pretended to not even notice Gaara's arrival. I knew that he could see me however and I knew that he was getting turned on by the display I was giving. I could smell his arousal and it was making my own member ache. I had needed Gaara for what had seemed like an eternity, even though I knew that it had only been a few days. I intended to make Gaara beg for it, but I didn't know how long I could hold back.**

**Gaara cleared his throat and I looked up on feigned surprise.** **"Oh. Hey baby. I didn't know you were home. Is something the matter?" I asked innocently at the look of obvious discomfort.**

**"N-no. No-nothing's wrong. H-how was y-your day?" Gaara asked me. I knew that he was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't help the smirk that stretched across my face. I was enjoying this.**

**"Quit the stuttering. You are starting to sound like Hinata. My day was fine. How about yours?" I asked with barely concealed laughter. I saw Gaara's face harden and I inwardly sighed. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get him to beg for release when he was annoyed.**

**"It was fine. Boring, but fine. Do you want to watch a movie?" Gaara asked me. If you didn't know him as well as I did, you wouldn't have been able to hear the hardened undertone to Gaara's voice.**

**"Umm... Sure. What do you want to watch?" I asked. I saw him cock his head to the side. When he adopted a malicious smile, I knew that I was in trouble.**

**"How about _The Notebook_?" He asked. I knew from his tone of voice that he wouldn't take no for an answer. I loved yet hated the movie. It was one of the only movies that could make me cry and Gaara knew that full well. I sighed and nodded. Gaara smirked victoriously and put the movie in. He went over and sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and saw his face momentarily soften, before he smirked again.**

**Two Hours Later**

**I got up and dried my eyes. The movie didn't fail to get me sobbing. I knew that Gaara was enjoying my little display, but I didn't care. One thing that Gaara didn't know is that watching that movie always made me depressed. I couldn't help but think about how much it would hurt to lose him like that.**

**"Hey Gaara? I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I love you." I said before leaning over to kiss him. He looked shocked and didn't even kiss me back. I got up and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep though, and it wasn't long before Gaara came and got in bed with me. His scent intensified more than I had ever smelt and I breathed in deeply. For once, it didn't turn me on, it just made me sad.**

**"I'm sorry. I had no idea that the movie had that kind of reaction for you. It hurts me too. I can't imagine living if I lost you like that. It would probably kill me if I had to see you and you didn't even recognize me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Gaara asked me seriously. I turned and held him close to me. I smiled slightly and kissed him.**

**"Of course I forgive you. What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't forgive something so small? I love you too much. But I really am tired. You have tomorrow off right? Let's stay in and make the day special okay?" I asked him in an equally serious tone.**

**"Of course love. Good night. I hope you sleep well." He told me. I smirked and snuggled up closer to him.**

**"How can I not when you are beside me?" I asked directly into his ear. He shivered and I smirked before lying back down. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep gratefully.**

When I opened my eyes, I sighed because I could still smell Gaara. It was more powerful than usual, but it didn't surprise me. It wasn't until I looked around that I noticed I wasn't alone. I saw someone sitting at the entrance to my alcove and, at first, I didn't recognize them. When I saw the blood-red hair, I knew that it was Gaara. What threw me off at first was that Gaara wasn't wearing his sand gourd on his back.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" I asked. I was relieved that my voice came out steady, even though I was panicking. I knew that Gaara had come alone and I knew that I was at my limit. If Gaara got too close to me, I knew that I would snap and probably lose any chance of being with him. Not that I thought there was any in the first place.

Gaara turned to look at me and I saw him smile. I whimpered lowly. It was so sexy that I couldn't think straight. He got up and slowly started walking towards me. I felt my eyes widen.

"I came here to see you Kiba. I missed you in the village and I knew that you came here every once in awhile." Gaara said. He continued to move towards me and I fought my urge to tackle him with everything I had. I couldn't risk the friendship that was between him and me. However, one thing he said did capture my interest.

"How did you know that I like coming here? I didn't think anyone knew." I said in confusion. I heard that my voice was a bit husky, but I found that I couldn't control my voice anymore. I looked into Gaara's face and saw him blush slightly.

"Well, I kinda used to watch you and follow you. I was curious as to where you go when you are alone. I'm sorry if you see that as an invasion of privacy." Gaara said sincerely. I could tell that he wasn't lying because I would have been able to smell it if he had been.

I knew that knowing that Gaara had been watching me and invading my privacy should have angered me, but instead, it made me feel happy.

"It's fine. I just didn't know that anyone followed me." I said. Now that my little question had been answered, my urges were coming back full force. I tried not breathing, but that only lasted for a few minutes before I had to take great gasps of air. When I breathed through my mouth, I could literally taste the sunshine. I felt myself getting hard and I couldn't stop the panting. When Gaara came close enough to put his hand on my shoulder, I felt myself tense up.

"Why are you so tense Kiba? And why are you breathing so hard?" Gaara asked. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. To do so would reveal how much I wanted him.

"You should go. If you stay, you might get hurt." I warned. I could feel him chuckle and I looked up into his face.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious. My instincts are running wild and you need to go before you get hurt." I said seriously. He just chuckled again and shook his head. I knew that he wouldn't leave.

_'I can't hurt him. I have to leave before I jeopardize our friendship. _I have to run!' I thought to myself before darting up and trying to run. I only made it as far as the door before I found that I couldn't move. I looked down at my legs and found that they were encased in sand. I was completely immobile from the waist down.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that? You have some very interesting dreams." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. I felt my own face heat up in response but I decided to pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I cursed myself when my voice wavered.

"You were talking in your sleep. I have been here for awhile and you said my name more than a few times. What I want to know is what you were dreaming about." Gaara said.

"..." I didn't say anything. I couldn't bring myself to say how much I wanted - no - needed him. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't ever see Gaara again. Just thinking about that made me want to curl up and cry.

"Hmm. I see. Maybe I can get it out of you." Gaara said. Something in his voice turned me on more than I already was and I turned to look him in the eye. That proved to be a mistake because it just made it that much harder to keep in control of my actions. His eyes were smoldering and he looked downright _sexy_!

"Wh-what are you doing Ga-gaara?" I asked him. When he started to get closer, I tried to struggle free from the bonds on my legs to get away. Gaara wasn't having any of that though. When he finally got to me, he released me. Before I could bolt, he gathered me in his arms and I felt myself lose control. I couldn't think straight when he was so close to me. I could smell him more than I had ever been able to before. I used the last of my control to look up into his eyes.

"Gaara. You need to stop. If you keep me near you, I might not be able to control myself. I need you and I can't hold out for much longer." I said. I expected Gaara to be disgusted with me and tell me that I was disgusting for even thinking of such things. I was so focused on that that it completely took me by surprise when he bent down to kiss me. When our lips connected, I couldn't hold back anymore. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair. I felt his tongue ghost across my lips and I immediately opened them. I gasped into the kiss when I got a taste of him. He tasted so sweet and warm that I couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

When we broke apart, I gasped in air and looked into Gaara's eyes for any signs of regret. When I saw none, I decided to take a leap of faith.

"How far do you want to go?" I asked. I was mentally preparing myself in case he said that he didn't want to do anything with me.

"All of the way." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and lost all train of thought for a minute, just trying to make sense of what I had just heard.

_'This has to be a dream. He would never want me in that way. I have to wake up before I lose my mind.' _I thought before pinching myself. When I didn't wake up, I pinched myself harder. When that failed, I pinched myself so hard that I started to bleed. Gaara, who noticed what I was trying to do, looked down into my eyes with an amused expression.

"You aren't dreaming. I truly just said that I wanted you. Is that what you were dreaming of? Us being together?" Gaara asked me. I still didn't want to ruin this moment, so I still said nothing. When Gaara released me, I looked into his eyes questioningly. I knew that my eyes were glazed over with lust, but I didn't care.

"I won't do anything with you unless you answer me. I am honestly curious and you seem so unwilling." Gaara said. I knew that there would be no negotiating with him, so I swallowed my pride and told him.

"I was dreaming about the two of us being together, yes. I lived in the Kazekage's mansion with you, and you had been away for a few days. I had intended to make you mad with lust so that you would take me, but I overdid it a bit. You got upset and we decided that we would watch a movie instead. When you picked _The Notebook_, I knew that I had lost. When I watch that movie, I get depressed and I can't help but think of you. I couldn't live if I had lost you like that; if I could see you, but not be yours because you can't remember me. I just couldn't do it." I said. I felt myself close to breaking down. I didn't care that I had just revealed my darkest secret with the one person that I had been trying my hardest to keep it from. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. It was literally tearing me apart.

Gaara must have known what I was feeling because he gently embraced me and kissed me. I knew that it wasn't a kiss of lust, but rather of acceptance and possibly love. I wouldn't let myself get too hopeful, but I could have sworn that I could taste love on his lips. I broke away and looked into his eyes with wonder. Before I allowed us to go any further, I spoke.

"What are your feelings for me Gaara? I don't want to do anything with you unless I know that this won't be a one-time deal. I don't want us to fuck once and then forget about it. I care about you too much." I said quietly. I knew that my chances of getting him then were virtually nonexistent.

"I want to be more than friends Kiba. I have wanted you ever since the Chunin Exams. I loved your style of fighting and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of you. At first, I thought that it was just a phase, but I soon came to realize that it was so much more than that. The simplest things would remind me of you. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I organized the trip here so that I could finally tell you how I felt." Gaara said. I knew that he wasn't lying, but it just seemed too good to be true. I had wanted Gaara for a few years and it just didn't make sense to me that he would want me back. I had always dreamed of us being together, but I thought that it would remain just that: a dream.

"Are you sure? I am giving you a chance to leave if you are unsure of your feelings. I don't want you to feel like you are being pressured into anything." I said.

"You aren't pressuring me into anything. If anything, it is my siblings that are pressuring me into telling you how I feel. They have been on my case about it for months now. It gets rather annoying." Gaara said. I chuckled at that and kissed him. It started out slow and passionate, but soon grew lustful. I couldn't get enough of Gaara and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of me.

When we broke off, I started to take his shirt off. I thanked whatever gods there were that he had decided not to wear a button up shirt. I wouldn't have had the control to take it off regularly.

When Gaara's shirt was completely off, I stepped back and admired my prize. Gaara was slim, but well built with an impressive six pack. My mouth watered and my eyes rested on his pert nipples. I stepped back to him and tweaked one with my finger. He gasped and pressed closer to me. I smirked and tugged on the nub. When Gaara moaned, I felt the sound go straight to my returning arousal. I didn't want to seem like an animal, so I went slow with him.

I backed away again and crouched down. I took one of Gaara's nipples into my mouth and sucked. Gaara yelped and his hands flew to my hair. When he tugged on my hair, I accidently bit down on his nipple. When I tasted blood, I panicked. I pulled up and started to apologize.

"Don't apologize Kiba. It is just a nick. In fact, I kinda liked it." Gaara said sheepishly. I hesitated for a moment before attacking his other nipple. When I lightly bit down, his moan echoed in the small room. I bit down harder and his moan got louder. My erection was getting to be seriously uncomfortable and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I broke away from Gaara and started to undo my pants. When I felt hands on mine, I glanced up and saw Gaara's loving face.

"Let me do that for you." Gaara said. Seeing as how I was crouched down, I had a perfect view of the bulge in his pants. I knew that Gaara had to be in as much pain as me so I undid his pants as he undid mine. We both pulled down our pants at the same time. I felt weird because I still had my shirt on, but I quickly took it off.

Gaara was absolutely stunning! He had a 7 inch package that ended in a mess of blood red curls. I let my gaze wonder over the naked body before me. I could sense that Gaara was doing the same as me. My gaze traveled upwards and, when I got to his face, we locked gazes. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I couldn't tear away from his heated gaze. I felt myself sinking into the depths of his teal eyes.

"I need you." I whispered. Gaara immediately got up and went over to me. He didn't do anything for a minute. When he did do something, it was simply running his hands over my chest. I groaned when he completely missed my nipples. I knew that he had missed on purpose. When he flicked one of them, I moaned his name and arched towards his touch.

"Please take me Gaara. I can't take it anymore." I said. I didn't care if I sounded needy. I just need to be filled by the redhead.

Gaara, thankfully, stopped teasing me and brought three of his fingers to my mouth. I immediately took them into my mouth and started to lick them. When they were lubed up enough, Gaara took them out and placed them at my entrance. I shivered when one of his fingers went past the tight ring of muscles. He started to pump his fingers in and out of me. When he changed angles, I saw white. I knew that I was screaming Gaara's name, but all I could hear was the blood pounding in my head. That was until Gaara added another finger. I gulped and tried my hardest to relax. I knew that it would go easier and less painfully if I just relaxed, but I found it very difficult.

"Shh love. It will be over soon. Just try and relax." Gaara said soothingly. I found that if I focused on his voice, I could relax myself. When Gaara added a third finger, I couldn't stop the whimper or tears that escaped. I felt Gaara kiss away every one. When I started to feel pleasure instead of pain, I started to thrust back on the fingers. After a few thrusts, Gaara took his finger out and placed his head at my entrance. When he started to push in, my muscles went into lockdown. I knew that Gaara was using all of his self control not to pound into me like a madman, but my squeezing his cock proved to be too much for him.

"Oh my god..." Gaara whispered. I looked up and saw that Gaara had his eyes shut and that he was trembling. I tried to shift so that I could adjust and Gaara snapped his eyes open. He uttered a breathless moan and plunged into me completely. I uttered a cry and my muscles completely locked down. When Gaara realized what he had done, he became deathly still. I used the pause to adjust. It surprised me that I didn't start bleeding, but at the moment, I didn't care. When I felt that I was good enough for him to move, I rocked my hips. The reaction was instantaneous. Gaara pulled out and pushed back in. He went slowly and he accurately hit my prostate, temporarily blocking out the pain. After a few more hits to my prostate, I felt the pain fade away entirely.

"Oh god. It feels so good." I said out loud. I knew that Gaara had to be thinking the same thing. Gaara was still going at a slow pace and I started to want him to speed it up. When I thrust back on him, he got the idea and sped up. I couldn't help the moans that were issuing from my mouth. Gaara kept speeding up until he was pounding into me mercilessly. I liked it because it proved that he didn't think that I was fragile and that I would break easily. I knew that I needed that in a life-long partner.

"Fuck! I'm so close!" I screamed. Gaara somehow managed to speed up even more. When he hit my prostate again, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I exploded on both of our chests and some of it even managed to land on the floor. My muscles clamping down on his cock had Gaara arching in ecstasy. I knew that he was close so I used my last strength to meet his thrusts. When he came, he opened his mouth in a silent scream and collapsed. I immediately felt like I would fall asleep at any minute.

"Hey Kiba?" Gaara asked hesitantly. I could smell the hesitation on him and I immediately thought the worst. I thought that he would regret it and that he would tell me to forget about it. Surprisingly, I found myself crying. When I sobbed, Gaara looked at me in alarm.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Gaara asked in an alarmed tone.

"I thought that I might be able to stay with you. I knew that you would regret doing this with me. I'm sorry." I said before I was consumed by body wrenching sobs. I could feel Gaara's arms encircle me. This only served to make me cry harder.

"Who said that I regretted it? I do not regret it in the least. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and live with me in Suna." Gaara said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but it was enough that it got me to stop crying.

"Are you serious Gaara? I don't want to be a responsibility to you and I know that we won't get to see each other very often." I said. I was confused that he would offer because it still didn't make sense to me why he would want to be with me in the first place.

"Of course I am sure! I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure." Gaara said in an amused tone. I knew that he wasn't lying, but, for once, I didn't trust my instincts. I debated for a few minutes before deciding that it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"All right. I'll go with you. Thank you Gaara." I said sincerely. Gaara didn't know how much his offer meant to me, but it was enough that he got the general idea.

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Months Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara and I had been together for three months and I didn't think that life could get any better. Gaara had actually given up his position as Kazekage so that he could spend more time with me. I loved Gaara with all of my heart and I began to see that he loved me just as much. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I will cherish every moment with Gaara as if it was my last because, one day, it will be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know why I decided to end it like this, but there you go. If you liked it, review it, send it to a friend, use it as a wall paper, whatever. I'm just glad that you will have liked it. It makes me happy! Until next time. Bye!<strong>


End file.
